ComTheHoneyBeeQueen
ComTheHoneyBeeQueen Com is one of the two bosses of Autunest Island and is the rival of TermosTheTermiteBoss. Com has a 1/50 chance to drop a HoneyBeePrincess and 1/50k chance for it to be shiny. Com is an Insect/Sweet type. Description "The queen of the bees. She claims to constantly create new inventions and bee puns...but they are pulled straight from the internet." While Com is an honey bee queen, she looks little like an actual honey bee queen. Her head and thorax stand in a more humanoid pose. She has two eyes and wears a crown with jewels on it. Her torso is colored purple. Two of her legs act as arms, and she holds a bow. Her other legs are used for moving. Her abdomen is stripped yellow and purple. Her model completely lacks wings, although her artwork gives her small wings. Com seems to be vain, and she is very rich, but she speaks in an eeriely robotic manner despite not being a robot or even a cyborg. She's also rather erratic, often taking seemingly random decisions. Most importantly, though, she is extremely protective of "Bee Culture", to the point of trying to shove an element from it in every part of the HoneyBee society. She will often "introduce" new concepts to the bees while shoving bee elements into them. The vocal minority is very happy about this, with most of the discontent ones staying silent. She is constantly spying on her enemies, and often goes "on war" with Termos, although nobody else than Com herself and Termos care about these wars. Termos and Com apparently have a long history of parentage, which themselves have a ridiculously complicated political history. They make it appear far more important and interesting than it actually is, and in the end nobody else actually cares about it, to the point most Sekaiju historians ignore it altogether. Com has massive Vitality, even for a boss, and also has a huge Spirit stat, making her projectile attacks very powerful. Her Guard and Endurance are decent too, and her Strength attacks should not be underestimated. However, she is quite slow. Her typing gives her a double weakness to Pyro, making it the main type you should use on her, but Pyro types are relatively rare. Ironically, she is also weak to Insect, which are in general a good choice against her since they can nullify her Sweet type attacks and are found everywhere in the island she's on. She is also weak to Combat, Lost, Sky and Toxic. She resists Frost, Astral, Flora, Sound and is outright immune to Sweet-type attacks. While Com herself does not have any special gimmicks yet, her arena is filled with honey combs rotated in various directions, which act as walls that can make it difficult to move around and target her. Statistics Vitality: 1302 Strength: 99 Guard: 102 Spirit: 150 Endurance: 112 Agility: 68 Drops: HoneyBeePrincess 1/50 What do you think of ComTheHoneyBeeQueen? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of ComTheHoneyBeeQueen's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Autunest Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Insect-type Creatures Category:Sweet-type Creatures Category:Female